This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In a randomized clinical trial we propose to evaluate a telephone-assisted, home-based, self-management program for chronic low back pain. Cognitive-Behavioral Self-management Skills Training (CBSST), a cognitive-behavioral, minimal therapist intervention will be compared to a usual care control condition matched for therapist contact time (Non-directive Supportive Control). The research intends to generate data on the kind of evidence-based, standardized treatment which could be exported to primary care clinics for effective management of CLBP. Hypothesis 1: Compared to control, Cognitive-Behavioral Self-management Skills Training (CBSST) will improve daily functioning of CLBP patients at end of treatment, and at one, three, and six months post-treatment. Hypothesis 2: Compared to control, CBSST will reduce pain intensity of CLBP patients at end of treatment, and at one, three, and six months post-treatment. Hypothesis 3: Compared to control, CBSST will reduce distress of CLBP patients at end of treatment, and at one, three and six months post treatment